Después de Carly
by seddie love239
Summary: No había nadie esperándola en los pasillos junto a los lockers, tampoco habría nadie guardándole un asiento en clases ni dejándole copiar sus apuntes siempre que llegara tarde.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola. ¿Cómo está el apreciable público de Icarly fanfiction? Ah, que me pasaba.**

**Seguramente muchos de ustedes no me conocen, porque tengo años que no subo ninguna historia de ICarly, ni de ninguna otra cosa en realidad. Así que estoy un poco desgastada.**

**Después del final del programa lo único que quería era echarme en mi cama, hacerme un ovillo y llorar a mares. No tengo idea de donde surgió esta idea, pero quería plasmarla de alguna manera y decidí escribir esta pequeña historia. **

**En fin, espero que la disfruten.**

**Después de Carly.**

Era definitivamente un día horrible.

Como de costumbre el cielo en Seattle estaba lleno de nubes anunciando lluvia, y había una especie de humedad aplastante en el aire. Las personas parecían caminar de prisa pisoteando con fuerza los charcos de agua que se habían formado la noche anterior. Simplemente era un día horrible.

Se mordió el labio con inquietud mientras continuaba caminando hacia la escuela, caminaba lentamente a pesar de que iba con 20 minutos de retraso, no encontraba sentido en ir corriendo como una loca solo para intentar llegar un poco más temprano. En otros días definitivamente lo habría intentado, habría tomado un taxi para llegar al colegio a tiempo y después habría pedido dinero a Carly para pagar el taxi, Carly habría negado con la cabeza pero aun así le daría el dinero y después le reprendería por no levantarse temprano y ella se defendería diciendo que tenía un hermoso sueño donde un jamón le hablaba.

Sonrió amargamente.

Carly ya no estaba, ahora se encontraba a kilómetros de distancia.

¿Qué sentido tenia llegar temprano? No había nadie esperándola en los pasillos junto a los lockers, tampoco habría nadie guardándole un asiento en clases ni dejándole copiar sus apuntes siempre que llegara tarde. Y vamos, no quería pensar que haría después de la escuela. No más ensayos de ICarly, no más licuados locos después de clases, no más maratones de series empalagosas.

Ahora mismo sentía como que nada podía mejorar el vacío que sentía en alguna parte de su pecho. Había intentado comiéndose una docena de burritos congelados que su madre había dejado en el refrigerador, pero el vacío continuaba ahí. Recordándole que su mejor amiga ya no estaba, y ni siquiera podía hablar con ella porque la recepción del lugar donde se encontraba era terrible y su llamada terminaba cortándose cada 9 segundos por la falta de señal.

Vislumbro la escuela enfrente de ella y por un segundo se planteó seriamente darse media vuelta y faltar ese día. ¿Qué tanto daño hace una falta?

Pero imagino que Carly habría estado sumamente disgustada, y se encogió de hombros lanzando un suspiro y cruzo por la puerta principal. Los pasillos como ya lo había imaginado estaban vacíos, todos debían ya de haber entrado a sus respectivas clases desde hace media hora.

Se dirigió hacia su locker, intentando apartar la mirada del locker vecino de su mejor amiga que ahora estaba ocupado por alguna otra chica que lo había llenado de estampas de corazones y fotos de patitos. Enarco una ceja reprimiendo las ganas de reír, era extraño. Imagino que ella y Carly habrían echo buenos comentarios acerca de ello.

-¿Sam?

La voz era inconfundible. Se giró para mirar a su dueño con una expresión aburrida en el rostro

-¿Freddie?- pregunto ella con un tono de cansancio en su voz.

De hecho ni siquiera entendía que hacia Freddie ahí, sospecho que una vez que Carly se fuera ellos se apartarían completamente y cada uno seguiría con su vida tal y como lo habían hecho antes de que Carly los presentara. La menor de los Shay era la única razón por la cual ambos se dirigían la palabra, lo único que les impedía arrancarse los ojos entre si, y la única razón por la cual convivían, ahora que no estaba no había ninguna razón para que el le hablara.

-¿Por qué has llegado tan tarde?- pregunto el ignorando el tono aburrido de su voz.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes esa horrible cara pegada al rostro?

-Sam…- advirtió el chico rodando los ojos- No quiero comenzar una pelea. No son ni siquiera las ocho de la mañana.

-Lo siento, pensé que estábamos jugando a hacer preguntas tontas. – repuso ella frunciendo los labios- De cualquier manera, ¿Qué te importa a ti que llegara tarde?

Freddie negó con la cabeza murmurando unas palabras que no alcanzo a descifrar a la perfección.

-Supongo que tienes hambre. – dijo el inclinando la cabeza, ella iba a lanzar un mal comentario pero el chico continuo- ¿Vamos a la cafetería? yo tampoco he tomado nada esta mañana, me sentía algo extraño. Ya sabes Carly.

Esta vez no se le ocurrió que hubiera nada malicioso que pudiera decir contra él, ella también se sentía mal así que solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y seguirlo hasta la cafetería. Ambos se sentaron en la mesa favorita de Carly una de las pocas que no apestaba a comida podrida y tenía una pequeña ventana que daba hacia la calle.

Freddie le sonrió amistosamente.

-Yo pago hoy, ¿Qué quieres que traiga?

-Papas fritas, una hamburguesa con queso y una soda.- dijo la chica enumerando las cosas mientras señalaba sus dedos- De cualquier manera no traía dinero, tu ibas a pagar.

-No hace falta que me lo agradezcas Sam, deberías dejar de ser tan agradecida y amable.- comento el chico con sarcasmo pero aun así se marchó a comprar las cosas.

¿Por qué Freddie continuaba ahí? Ella siempre era malvada y despectiva con el chico, acostumbraba a atormentarlo y hacer miserable su vida. Tal vez ella no lo sabía y el chico disfrutaba del sufrimiento. O tal vez sentía lastima de ella….¡Eso sí que no! Nadie siente lastima de Samantha Puckett.

Se sentía furiosa de un de repente, seguramente Freddie la había visto con su cara deprimida y las lágrimas en su rostro después de que Carly se fuera. Fredward debía de haber pensado en ella como un cachorro abandonado en una caja de cartón en medio de la calle, y claro el señor Benson siempre tiene que ayudar a los más necesitados. Si era así podía llevarse toda su amabilidad y gentileza a otra parte.

Freddie se sentó en frente de ella empujando su comida hacia ella, el simplemente tenía un jugo de naranja y un paquete de galletas de chocolate.

-Le puse mostaza, sé que nunca te acuerdas de pedirla y siempre me terminas haciendo ir ponerle.- le dijo el señalando a la hamburguesa.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?

-¿Te refieres aquí como la cafetería o aquí como una pregunta existencial?- pregunto el sumamente confundido- Supongo que estamos en este mundo con algún propósito ¿cierto? No creo que existamos simplemente porque si, en mi caso creo que quiero crear algo grande… algo que ayude a la humanidad a….

-No te hagas el idiota, porque bueno… ya lo eres- dijo ella lanzándole una mirada mordaz.- ¿Por qué estás aquí? Ya no está Carly para que estés besando el piso donde ella camina, no necesitas ser amable conmigo para agradarle.

Freddie la miro enarcando una ceja, y sofoco una risa que no tardo en salir amplia. Cuando vio que ella lo miraba enojada se esforzó por detener la risa sin mucha suerte.

-Lo siento…- dijo el intentando ahogar la risa con su mano. Después de unos segundos finalmente pudo calmarse y hablar normalmente.-¿Crees que solo te hablo por Carly?

-Es eso o eres un masoquista, no tengo muchas opciones.

-Te hablo porque eres mi mejor amiga Sam.

La rubia se mordió el labio con fuerza.

-¿Tu mejor amiga? Déjame informarte que uno no odia a sus mejores amigos, no sé si alguien te lo ha dicho anteriormente.- comento ella con voz seca.

-No te odio, y estoy seguro que tú tampoco me odias. En realidad me agradas bastante, además de odiosa puedes ser divertida, eres graciosa e ingeniosa. – dice el mirándola seriamente- Puede que cuando comenzáramos ICarly pensara que eras la persona más horrible que había conocido jamás, pero con el tiempo aprendí que esa rubia loca que me dejaba moretones en el brazo era bastante agradable cuando se lo proponía.

-Supongo que tu tampoco eres tan bobo todo el tiempo- mustio ella.

Siguieron comiendo en silencio, de vez en cuando sus miradas de cruzaban pero ambos apartaban la mirada rápidamente. Fue Sam esta vez quien decidió romper el silencio.

-Extraño a Carly- soltó ella, admitiéndolo por primera vez en voz alta- Odio el hecho de que se fuera. Odio el hecho de que fuera tan egoísta y se marchara lejos. ¿Qué se supone que hagamos nosotros sin ella? Éramos el trio de ICarly. Ahora no somos nada, absolutamente nada.

-Yo también le extraño, muchísimo- admitió el mirando su plato vacío como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo- Pero si hubiera tenido la oportunidad de ir con mi padre como ella, también lo hubiera hecho.

-Tienes razón, solo que todo se siente tan raro sin ella. Ahora ni siquiera tengo un lugar donde pasar las tardes, ICarly era mi refugio. Se siente raro tener que regresar a casa después de la escuela.

Freddie asintió con la cabeza, ambos compartían el mismo pensamiento. Ambos escapaban en el departamento de los Shay. Cuando el timbre sonó ellos se limitaron a despedirse con un movimiento de cabeza y caminar cada uno hacia su respectiva clase.

Al finalizar la larga jornada de clases, una rubia muy cansada se arrastraba (no literalmente) por los pasillos de la escuela. El solo pensar en llegar a casa y tener que soportar la música a todo volumen de su madre y el aroma de algún nuevo perfume hacia que le doliera la cabeza. Pensó que podía encerrarse en su cuarto y mirar videos gatos.

Choco con alguien, y gimió disgustada dispuesta a darle una buena porción de puñetazos al estilo Puckett. Levanto la mirada y vio que Benson la observaba con una sonrisa ladeada.

-¿Ahora que?

-He estado pensando, y bueno. Yo odio mi casa, tú odias tu casa. ¿Por qué tenemos que ser miserables?

-¿Por qué Carly nos abandonó?- pregunto ella con sarcasmo en su voz.

-Precisamente, Carly se fue… y no va a regresar en algún tiempo. No podemos hacer nada, pero si queremos ser un poco menos infelices podríamos ahorrarnos el martirio de tener que ir a casa.

-¿Qué estas proponiendo Fredunci?

-Vamos a Licuados Locos, como siempre lo hacemos.

Ella no estaba segura si aquello era una buena idea.

-Se que ya no somos el trio de ICarly, pero por ahora Sam y Freddie suena bien ¿No es cierto?

-Supongo…- dijo ella insegura- Pero te advierto que si en algún momento siento que quiero matarme a mi misma del aburrimiento no lo pensare ni dos segundos y saldré corriendo.

-Digo exactamente lo mismo.

-Bien.

-Bien.

Sam y Freddie sonrieron al mismo tiempo, lanzándose una mirada cómplice. Porque por lo menos por ahora solo se tenían los unos a los otros.

**Dejen sus comentarios, y esas cosas tan lindas que ustedes hacen. Si les gusto por favor háganmelo saber estaré encantada de saberlo, si no les gusto no estaré tan feliz pero también háganmelo saber.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Umh, hola.**

**Esta historia estaba planeada para ser solo un capitulo, realmente era mi especie de despedida del mundo del fanfiction en ICarly. Pero algunas personas me comentaban escribiendo "espero el próximo capítulo" a pesar de que yo había puesto TERMINADO.**

**Hace poco mientras veía una imagen de Niall Horan sin camiseta, pensé en que: ¿Qué pasa si continúa la historia? Como ustedes saben "Sam & Cat" está próximo a estrenarse y tengo la duda de por qué Sam decide abandonar todo.**

**Así que no lo hago más largo. Simplemente espero que disfruten esto que escribo con el mayor de los amores.**

**No creo que sea necesario, pero ICarly y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Esta historia está hecha con fines de lucro por favor depositen dinero en mi cuenta bancaria.**

-¡Vamos, no me van a decir que ustedes también lo creen!

Freddie y Sam se voltearon a mirar enarcando las cejas, era una conversación que salía de los estándares de lo que la sociedad podría considerar normal.

-Hay pruebas científicas- apunto Sam tomando de su batido de moras.

-Y están todos esos fósiles en los museos – añadió Freddie -¿De dónde crees que salen todos esos huesos?

Gibby sentado junto a ellos lanzo un largo suspiro, como si toda esa plática lo frustrara de una increíble manera.

-¿Has visto Iron Man? ¡Ellos hacen que vuele en sus trajes!- dijo señalando lo obvio- Ellos pueden crear tantos huesos como quieran, y la gente paga por ir a ver esas cosas.

-Gibby, por última vez. Los dinosaurios no son creación de Hollywood.- dijo el castaño frunciendo el ceño- Ellos en realidad existieron.

-¡¿Cómo explicas todos esas películas y dibujos animados?!- chillo Gibby y cuando Freddie intento volver a objetar el simplemente se tapó los oídos y fingió ignorarlo.

Sam los miro entrecerrando los ojos. ¿Cuándo se había convertido aquello en su día a día? Todos los días esos dos chicos y ella hacían un viaje a batidos locos después de la escuela, y luego se las ideaban para ir a otro lugar a divertirse. Desde que ICarly se había terminado disponían de muchísimo tiempo libre y Sam se sorprendió de lo mucho que la absorbía el programa.

Carly estaba pasándola bien en Italia o al menos eso le había contado en uno de sus correos electrónicos (que cada vez llegaban con menos frecuencia) y había conocido a este chico que según en sus propias palabras era "increíblemente lindo y con una capacidad de hacer rimas en tosas sus oraciones". En pocas palabras a pesar de todo Carly Shay siempre iba a ser una coqueta sin remedio.

Ahora que pensaba en chicos, ¿Hace cuánto que ella no salía con algún chico? Bueno, siempre salía con Freddie y Gibby, e incluso ocasionalmente con Spencer… pero realmente salir, como en una cita.

Miro a Freddie discretamente, el chico estaba comiendo patatas fritas y seguía discutiendo con Gibby del mismo tema.

Arrugo la nariz con un visible disgusto, desde Freddie no había salido con nadie. Se preguntó internamente si eso sería una buena señal. De cualquier manera no tenía pensado volver a salir con Benson ni aunque le regalaran un camión lleno de grasitos.

-¿Qué opinas del boliche?-pregunto Freddie y apenas fue consciente de que la pregunta iba dirigida hacia ella, así que el chico con visible irritamiento volvió a preguntar.

-¿Boliche?-repitió ella.

-Sí, acaban de inaugurar uno a unas cuadras- dijo Gibby con un destello en sus ojos. Ella se preguntó por qué le emocionaría tanto la idea si era un completo desastre en el boliche, el pareció adivinar su pregunta por qué añadió- He estado practicando con los gnomos del jardín y una pelota de playa.

-Supongo que la señora Gibson esta disgustada- dijo Freddie mirando con extrañeza a el chico que se sonreía orgulloso de sí mismo- Entonces, ¿Qué te parece Sammy? ¿Vamos?

-¿Por qué insistes en llamarme Sammy, bobo? Vuelve a hacerlo y te aseguro que no tendré compasión.- amenazo ella apretando los puños.

-Melanie te llama así todo el tiempo- respondió el encogiéndose de hombros sin darle mucha importancia. Después de que "rompieran" Sam no lo había lastimado…. Cuando menos no físicamente.

-Claro, olvide que los dos tenían algo en común- contesto ella bruscamente- Falta de neuronas.

Gibby gimió disgustado.

-¿Tienen que pelear ahora mismo?- pregunto sumamente irritado, desde que Carly no estaba él había tenido que ser su "mediador"- No pienso intervenir esta vez, no quiero tener clavados los dientes de Sam en mi brazo de nuevo.

-¡El empezó!- chillo Sam

-Freddie deja de ser un idiota.

-¡P-Pero fue ella!- objeto Benson señalándola con el dedo.

-Mi querido amigo Freddie- comenzó Gibby- Si queremos ir al boliche deberíamos irnos ya, deja de quejarte.

-Si Freddie, deja de quejarte. Pareces una niña- secundo Sam parándose de la mesa de Licuados Locos- Ahora vámonos, probablemente tengan que arrastrarse por el piso cuando los humille ganándoles.

Los chicos la siguieron hacia la puerta, uno totalmente sonriente y el otro preocupado de la imagen de Sam arrastrándolos por el piso del boliche.

* * *

-Entonces tiras la bola. E intentas tirar las cosas blancas que están alineadas

-Entiendo.

Mientras que Gibby recibía unas cuantas indicaciones, Sam y Freddie esperaban en la mesa. Y sin ningún motivo aparente estaban en silencio, un silencio bastante incomodo o al menos así lo sentía la rubia.

-De verdad detesto los zapatos de los bolos- comento decidida a eliminar la tensión que no tenía ninguna explicación.- ¿Por qué tenemos que usarlos?

-¿Porque si usaras tus tenis podrías resbalar y morir?- pregunto Freddie con una leve sonrisa-Hablando de morir, ¿Recuerdas el chico de la escuela que tuvo el accidente?

-¿Bobby bolos?-pregunto ella- ¡Como olvidarlo! Tardaron 3 horas en sacar su mano de la máquina de bolas y nunca se explicaron cómo fue que llego ahí.

-Supongo que siempre será un misterio- comento el encogiéndose de hombros.

Otro silencio incómodo.

-Sam…- comenzó Freddie un poco inseguro.

-¿Qué?

-Emh…. Yo….

-¿Podrías dejar de balbucear y hablar claro de una buena vez Benson?- pregunto ella impaciente enarcando una ceja.

Freddie junto las manos con nerviosismo.

-Me preguntaba si Carly había hablado contigo….

-Me manda un correo todas las semanas.- respondió ella.

-Eso lo sé, pero… me preguntaba si te ha dicho algo…- Freddie parecía perdido.

-Ve al punto.

-¿Carly te ha dicho algo extraño sobre mí?- pregunto de golpe.

Ella sonrió divertida, ese tonto seguía enamorado de su mejor amiga.

-¿Después de todo este tiempo, eh?- pregunto ella socarronamente.- No te basto con ser su tocino.

-Sam.- había una nota de advertencia en su voz que ella no pudo ignorar, había querido que negara su interés por la menor de los Shay sin embargo no lo había hecho.

-Carly no me ha hablado de ti, en absoluto- respondió ella cortantemente- De hecho te sorprenderías por lo poco que te menciona- mintió, por alguna razón quería herirlo.

Miro a Freddie con dureza.

-Ella...

-Deja de ser tan patético ¿quieres?- hablo ella en voz neutral- Todo este tiempo has estado tras de ella, años babeando por esta chica que solo te considera su amigo y tu aun no lo aceptas. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que estas esperando? No me sorprendería que mientras nosotros salíamos siguieras con tu enfermizo amor.

Freddie abrió la boca para decir algo pero se calló de golpe, se limitó a mirar a sus pies como si fueran la coma más interesante del mundo.

-Tienes que saber que yo nunca…- comenzó Freddie apretando los puños con fuerza.

-¡Chicos! ¡¿Quién está listo para una ronda de bolos?! – pregunto Gibby llegando a la mesa de un de repente- Tienen que saber que Steve, es un verdadero genio. ¿Sabían que las piezas de madera se llaman bolos? ¡Exactamente igual que el juego!

-Que coincidencia. ¿Cierto?- murmuro ella.

- ¡Lo sé!- exclamo Gibby efusivamente mientras asentía energéticamente con la cabeza.

* * *

Después de una intensa partida de bolos…. Sam y Freddie perdieron contra Gibby de la forma más humillantemente posible. ¿Quién iba a imaginar que de verdad era bueno?

**¿Y qué les pareció? Ya saben si quieren que esto continúe por favor no olviden dejar un comentario, no importa si solo comentan el típico "siguelaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" y la carita feliz. Por qué bueno significaría mucho para mí.**

**Dejen sus teorías de conspiración, quejas o comentarios y tengan por seguro que una chica dormirá feliz hoy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están todos?**

**He recibido sus hermosos reviews del capítulo anterior y debo admitir que me han hecho la persona más feliz del mundo. En realidad tenía un poco de apuro por subir este capítulo porque sabía que si no lo escribía hoy no iba a escribir hasta dentro de algún tiempo.**

**One Direction está viniendo a mi país y voy a ir a verlos. Es un viaje de unas 6 horas pero creo que definitivamente vale la pena, a pesar de las amenazas de lluvias creo que va a ser la mejor experiencia de mi vida.**

**Vale, lo anterior solo era para expresar mi nerviosismo.**

**Aquí está el tercer capítulo, que bueno… en realidad no tiene nada interesante, pero creo que es necesario.**

**Disfruten.**

Ninguno de los dos volvió a mencionar la pequeña discusión.

Y sinceramente Sam creía que era mucho mejor de ese modo. Por aquellos días Freddie era la única persona sensata con la que podía hablar, y en ese tiempo había comenzado a apreciarlo como un verdadero amigo…. Supuso, que nunca se había dado cuenta lo mucho que participaba en su vida aquel castaño.

* * *

La rubia entro en el apartamento de los Shay sin siquiera molestarse en tocar la puerta, para ella aquel apartamento se sentía como su segundo hogar. Miro el apartamento, ahora siempre se miraba desordenado. Definitivamente comenzaba a parecerse al apartamento de un soltero de 30 años. Mentalmente se preguntó si Spencer se casaría pronto.

-¡Spencer! ¡Spencer!- grito la chica de pie en la sala.

Unos pies bajaron rápidamente por la escalera, y el mayor de los Shay le sonrió infantilmente desde ahí. Sus ropas estaban llenas de pintura y su cabello estaba despeinado, seguramente había estado trabajando.

-Hola rubia. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- pregunto el chico terminando de bajar.

-Simplemente pasaba por aquí y decidí ver que tenías en tu refrigerador- respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros sin darle demasiada importancia

-Tu- dijo el divertido con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- Eres una enorme mentirosa- sentenció el hombre mientras se acercaba a la cocina.

-Lo que tú digas- le dice mientras toma asiento en una de las sillas de la barra.

Spencer asiente sin decir media palabra y saca un paquete de dedos de queso del congelador, los echa en la sartén y comienza a freírlos sin decir una palabra, lo cual es bastante extraño por que el generalmente siempre muy hablador.

Cuando termina le arrima un plato a Sam y él se sienta frente a ella. Sam comienza a desesperarse porque Spencer está actuando de esta extraña manera.

-¿Te pasa algo?- pregunta ella.

-No. No es nada, enserio.- dice el moviendo la mano para restarle importancia- He estado trabajando en una escultura toda la noche, y me siento cansado. Eso es todo.

Sam asiente con la cabeza, aunque está bastante segura de que no le está contando toda la verdad.

-Me encanto mi regalo de cumpleaños- dijo luego Spencer mirándola a los ojos con un brillo soñado intentando desviar la conversación -Fue perfecto ¡No sabía que pudieran conseguirse en el país!

Sam sonrió un poco incomoda.

-No se pueden.

-Ah, entonces…

-Mi tío Carmelo- respondió ella confidencialmente.

-Oh, entiendo.

-Si. Pero en verdad me alegra que te gustara.- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa. Spencer asintió fuertemente con la cabeza.

-¿Y dónde está Freddie?- pregunta Spencer jugueteando con sus manos- He visto que pasas mucho tiempo con él.

-Sí. Hoy iba con su club nerd al museo de "Tecnología no sé qué"- respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Entonces es cierto que realmente se llevan bien?- pregunto el, lucia complacido- Seguramente a Carls le encantaría que se llevaran tan bien- añadió luego con una sonrisa tensa.

-Seguramente.

Siguieron platicando de cosas comunes y corrientes. A Sam siempre le había gustado hablar con Spencer por que el no era el típico adulto malhumorado y decepcionado de la vida, Spencer era un niño atrapado en el cuerpo de un adulto. Sus conversaciones siempre parecían fluidas y a ella le encantaba cuando el le hablaba de su arte, porque podía mirar en sus ojos su felicidad.

Se dijo a si misma que un día iba a encontrar algo que la apasionara tanto como a Spencer sus esculturas. Quedaron de ir al cine con los chicos la próxima semana, ambos estaban ansiosos por ver esa nueva película.

Finalmente se despidieron con un gesto, pero justo cuando Sam estaba cruzando por la puerta Spencer la detuvo.

-Gracias.- dijo el mayor de los Shay- Sé que solo viniste desde tu casa para acá para venir a ver si estaba bien. La próxima vez llámame y vamos a tomar un helado.

Sam sonrió.

-Como te he dicho, yo vine por la comida.

* * *

Al día siguiente

Entro al laboratorio con sumo cuidado, para su gran suerte su maestro aún no había llegado de lo contrario ya habría comenzado a gritarle y sinceramente le fastidiaba tener que ir a la dirección en la primera hora. Ted estaba irritable por las mañanas.

Vio un asiento vacío al lado de Freddie, y rápidamente se deslizo a su lado.

El chico estaba charlando con Wendy animadamente, ella rodo los ojos. La pelirroja era un manojo de nervios, tenía las mejillas rojas y continuamente jugaba con su cabello. ¿Acaso Freddie no veía que esa chica lanzaba feromonas como una loca?

Wendy tenía una especie de enamoramiento por Freddie desde 5to año.

-Hola Sam- dijo Wendy con voz un poco chillona. Nunca entendería por que cuando las chicas estaban con algún chico su voz cambiaba y se comportaban tontamente, Wendy era chica agradable pero cuando alguien le gustaba se volvía insoportable.

-Hola, Wens- saludo la rubia

-¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde?-pregunto el chico castaño mirándola con un leve enfado.

-Claro, buenos días a ti también.

-Sam…- la reprendió él. Sam gruño internamente, Freddie había tomado el papel de su madre que Carly había tenido antes.

-Bueno creo que me voy, mi clase esta por empezar. Adiós Sam, Freddie- dijo la pelirroja aun con las mejillas rojas. Parecía un tomate con el cabello rojo y las mejillas rojas.

-Si, Wendy. ¿Te veo en el descanso para explicarte lo de algebra?

-Por supuesto, gracias Freddie.

La chica salió casi corriendo despavorida.

-Sabes que Wendy no tiene algebra ¿Cierto?

-¿Pero entonces….? – pregunto Freddie confundido.

-Olvídalo, Benson.

-¿Por qué llegaste tarde?- repitió Freddie volviendo a su conversación anterior.

-Perdí el autobús y no podía sacar la motocicleta porque mi mamá….-respiro profundamente rendida pero se detuvo a mitad de la oración y negó con la cabeza- En realidad no quieres saberlo, perturbaría tu pequeña mente.

Freddie bufo.

-La próxima vez que no puedas venir llámame.

-¿Y viajar con tu adorable madre? No quiero causar problemas- dijo la rubia sarcástica.

-Puedes viajar con mi madre...- dijo Freddie-… o viajar en mi nuevo coche- dijo casualmente.

Sam lo miro con los ojos abiertos.

-¡No juegues! ¿Tienes un coche? ¿Cuándo paso?- pregunto Sam en un grito, todo el salón se quedó mirándolos pero a ella no le preocupaba realmente eso.- ¿No hay una ley contra los ñoños conduciendo?

-¿Siempre tienes que hacer un comentario desagradable?

-Cuando se trata de ti, si- le dijo ella.

-Si, tengo un coche. En realidad no es la gran cosa, pero mi mamá acepto que condujera- le platico el castaño- Con la condición de que solo lo usare para la escuela y acatare todas las reglas de tránsito.

-Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, ¿Cierto?-pregunto la rubia renegando- ¿Cómo se supone que vayamos a licuados locos?

-¿Caminando? ¿Cómo lo has hecho todos estos años?

-Pero me canso demasiado.

-¡Solo tienes que caminar una cuadra!

Sam rodó los ojos. Freddie la miro y se rió, cuando Sam le devolvió la mirada pidiéndole una explicación el chico simplemente se encogió de hombros y con una sonrisa enigmática se limitó a decir: Eres única, de verdad.

* * *

En el estacionamiento de Ridgwey, un chico gordito y una rubia estaban pasmados mirando a uno de los coches que estaban ahí estacionados.

-¿Sabes? Cuando dijiste "No es gran cosa" en realidad pensé que sería un coche normal, pero esto…

-Dios Freddie.- dijo Gibson abriendo la boca.- Yo…

-Chicos…- comenzó Benson en señal de advertencia.

-Es que Freddie…- señalo Gibby al auto.

-Vamos, ¿Este coche siquiera es capaz de moverse?

-Yo no lo creo- añadió Gibby totalmente de acuerdo con la chica.

-¿Quién quiere irse caminando?- pregunto la rubia yéndose caminando del estacionamiento seguida de Gibby.

-Lo siento Fred- dijo el chico encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Lárguense entonces!

-¡Eso hacemos!-exclamo Sam gritándole

Freddie suspiro molesto abriendo la puerta del automóvil y sentándose en el asiento del piloto, bien su coche no era la gran cosa pero cuando menos servía para lo fundamental que era moverse. Intento arrancar el coche una vez, dos veces, tres…..

-¿Chicos? ¡¿Chicos?! ¡Espérenme, voy con ustedes!

**¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Ya saben si les gusto o creen que debería de acabar con mi vida ahora mismo no duden en comentarlo. **

**POR FAVOR, no se limiten a leer la historia y no comentar. Yo sé que da muchísima flojera, en realidad entiendo. Pero en el nuevo diseño pueden dejarla directamente aquí abajo, es más fácil y sencillo.**

**(: xx**


End file.
